Radio Mirror Park
Radio Mirror Park (88.9) is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is hosted by George Lewis Jr., aka Twin Shadow. Playlist *Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity (2012) *Neon Indian - Change Of Coasts (2013) *Age of Consent - Colours (2013) *Feathers - Dark Matter (2013) *Poolside - Do You Believe? (2010) *Yeasayer - Don't Come Close (2013) *Battle Tapes - Feel the Same (2012) *Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (2012) *Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) (2011) *HEALTH - High Pressure Dave (2013) *Jai Paul - Jasmine (Demo Version) (2012) *Living Days - Little White Lie (2010) *DJ Mehdi - Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) (2006) *Nite Jewel - Nowhere To Go (2013) *Twin Shadow - Old Love / New Love (2013) *Y.A.C.H.T. - Psychic City (Classixx Remix) (2009) *The C90s - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) (2010) *Twin Shadow - Shooting Holes (2010) *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking (2013) *Toro Y Moi - So Many Details (2012) *Miami Horror - Sometimes (2009) *Favored Nations - The Set Up (2013) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Ducktails - Assistant Director (2013) *Future Islands - Before the Bridge (2011) *Rainbow Arabia - Blind (2011) *Toro y Moi - Day One (2013) *Junior Boys - EP (2011) *Friendly Fires - Hurting (2011) *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life (2013) *SebastiAn feat. Mayer Hawthorne - Love In Motion (2011) *Toro y Moi - New Beat (2011) *Yeasayer - O.N.E. (2010) *!!! - One Girl/One Boy (2013) *Panama - One Piece (2013) *Twin Shadow - Run My Heart (2012) *Ultraísta - Smalltalk (Four Tet remix) (2012) *Niki & The Dove - The Drummer (2011) *Gold Fields - Thunder (2013) *The Shoes - Time to Dance (2010) *Mitzi - Truly Alive (2013) *Moving Units - Until She Says (2011) Trivia *The song "Sleepwalking" by The Chain Gang of 1974 was featured in the [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvoD7ehZPcM Grand Theft Auto V official trailer]. **It is also the end credit music for the mission, "The Time's Come." *"The Set Up" by Favored Nations is the end credit music for the mission, "The Third Way." *"Change of Coasts" by Neon Indian is the main theme of Grand Theft Auto Online. *This radio station also plays during all Sea Races. *"Shine A Light" by The C90's plays during Michael's drug trip on the mission, "Did Somebody Say Yoga?" It also rarely plays, usually after the before mentioned mission and can take well over an hour to play. Most players will only hear this song once or twice if at all. *The band, HEALTH, previously scored all of Max Payne 3, another Rockstar developed title. *"Don't Come Close" by Yeasayer is the end credit music for the mission, "Something Sensible." *All three end credit themes are from this station. *The station seems to be part of the hipster subculture. *This is Michael De Santa's third favorite radio station. *Songs from this radio station play in all Suburban and Binco clothing stores (no commercials). *The frequency 88.9 is almost certainly not a coincidence. 88.9 is also the frequency of KXLU, a Los Angeles radio station out of Loyola Marymount college that plays independent music and demos of up and coming artists, which hipsters would be fond of. *The song "High Pressure Dave" is firstly a song in the album "The Music of Grand Theft Auto V". Thus the song is specifically for the game and it could be referencing Dave Norton and the pressure he is under with his corruption. *The track From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) is featured in the next gen tease trailer for Grand Theft Auto V. *It is obvious that the station caters the hipster subculture due of the Mirror Park reference and the character of the music. *The cut song, One Piece almost makes a reference to an Anime series, films and video games of the same name. Media See also *Wave 103, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that also plays Synthpop and New Wave. *Radio Broker, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City that also plays "hipster music" in the form of Indie rock and Dance-rock. Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V